Unexpected love
by sasuke-glamour
Summary: Ella estaba destinada a ser la que los destruyera. Él, del bando contrario. ¿Qué pasaría si te enamorarás de tu enemigo a muerte? Terribles cosas podrían ocurrir. Sasusaku. AU.
1. Prológo

**Unexpected Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Presentación**

**.**

Clan Orochimaru

Compuesta de personas llenas de ambición, maldad, locura y todo lo que pueda ser negativo. Se distinguen por ser el clan más poderoso. Actualmente es liderado por la familia Uchiha (Familia considerada las más pura). Para distinguirse de los clanes inferiores tiene una marca (n/a: tipo sello maldito) en el lado izquierdo de su cuello. Su único objetivo en la vida, es destruir al clan senju, a los cuales aborrecen. Superan en número a los senjus. Es un odio que se creo por sus antiguos fundadores. Hashirama Senju Y Madara Uchiha. Su actual líder es Fugaku Uchiha.

Clan Senju

Compuesta de personas amables, carismáticas y son nobles, tratando siempre ser positivos. Son enemigos de los Orochimarus. Por desgracia, esta clan es aún más débil que el de los Orochimarus. Antiguamente trataron de negociar un tratado de paz con los Orochimarus pero éstos se lo negaron, terminado con la masacre de muchos Senjus. Ellos tienen un marca (n/a: tipo tatuaje ANBU) en el hombro izquierdo. Su objetivo es destruir a los Orochimarus que son más fuertes que ellos. Son superados en número por los Orochimarus. Su odio hacia los Orochimarus creció al momento de haber matado a miembros del Clan Senju. Su actual líder es Minato Namikaze.

Clan Hebi

Los de este clan bien podrían considerarse Orochimarus debido a su preferencia por este clan, ya que los consideran como los más fuertes; pero a diferencia de los Orochimarus estos son aún más débiles, incluso que los Senjus, sus poderes son muy limitados. También hay que mencionar que algunos de ellos eran espías, que ayudaron en la masacre de muchos Senjus; como mensajeros. Podríamos decir que entre sus objetivos está la destrucción del Clan Senju. Y ser el segundo Clan más poderoso y fieles seguidores de los Orochimarus. Estos tienen una marca (n/a:tipo sello de Kimimaro). Son un grupo mucho más grande que los dos anteriores. No tienen líder.

Takas

Se les llama así a las personas normales, a los que no están involucrados en el odio de los clanes anteriores. Podría decirse que estos superan en número a los demás clanes. Los takas no tienen ninguna relación como clan. No tienen ningún símbolo. Y desconocen las razones del odio de los Clanes.

Los Kages

Hay que mencionar que existe un grupo especial, podría decirse que son las personas que tienen controlados a los Clanes, este grupo se creo después de la gran masacre entre Clanes, a este grupo se las llama Kages y en total son 5, estos mantienen el control y la estabilidad, además ya han impuesto su autoridad, y por eso, ninguno de los clanes se atreve a invocar sus presencias porque podrían morir. Su objetivo principalmente es tener estabilidad entre los Clanes, pero por desgracia, sus intentos han sido en vanos, pues cada vez que termina los cursos, mucha gente muere. Cada Kage se distingue por su símbolo

Los ANBUS

Cabe decir que los Kages tienen un grupo especial que se encargan de informar cualquier alteración entre Clanes, puesto que los Kages son 5 y no pueden encargarse de una gran cantidad de personas. Es por eso que este grupo trata de disminuir las muertes. Una de sus características es que usan un máscara de color de acuerdo a que Kage estén a lado de.

No hace falta mencionar que cualquier miembro del Clan Orochimaru o del Clan Senju tiene prohibido involucrarse en una relación de cualquier tipo (amistad, amor, compañerismo, o cualquier otro tipo de sentimiento) con el otro, será tachado de traidor y será condenado a muerte.

* * *

.

Err... este fic se me ocurrió leyendo otro. Ya no me acuerdo ni cuál era, pero bueno.

Sólo en la parte de las clases, pero la historia se basará en seres sobrenaturales AKA vampiros, lobos y de ese estilo. (;

Algo así como una combinación con cazadores de sombras.

Blah, blah, blah.

Las dejó leer.

.

¿Alguien quiere un sasuspeluche?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	2. Fin de vacaciones

**Unexpected Love**

**.**

**.**

_Fin de vacaciones_

**.**

**.**

Al parecer iba a ser un bonito día, no parecía que hubiera signos de que iba a llover, esa era buena señal; se escuchaban a los pájaros cantar, el sol estaba radiante ese día. Ya eran las 10 de la mañana y al parecer una pelirrosa dormía plácidamente en su cama. Parecía estar durmiendo muy bien. Pero se despertó con pesar al escuchar una voz en el pasillo.

_Sakura ya es hora que te levantes, tenemos cosas que hacer-dijo una voz del otro lado de la puerta

_Hinata, déjame dormir-ordenó mientras se metía debajo de las sábanas y se volvía a dormir.

_Sakura, sino bajas en media hora, subiré para despertarte, y no te va a gustar- sentenció mientras bajaba a la cocina.

_No me importa-susurró mientras se quedaba dormida otra vez

* * *

Después de "obligar" a Sakura a despertarse, bajó de nuevo a la cocina, donde la esperaba su mejor amigo de las dos.

_Y? Dónde está Sakura?-preguntó un rubio de ojos azules llamado Naruto. Este vestía una camiseta rayada color negro y naranja con un suetér de tela delgada color negro, unos pantalones de mezclilla de un azul dando a negro y unos tenis en color negro.

_Le di media hora para bajar, aunque dudo mucho que lo vaya hacer-dando un suspiro.

Hinata vestía una blusa de manga larga rayada de varios tonos de morado y negro, unos shorts de color negro y unos tenis color negro con agujetas color lila.

Sakura, Hinata y Naruto eran amigos desde pequeños, sus papás trabajaban juntos, pero nunca los veían, pero siempre recibían cartas de ellos deciendo que estaban bien.

_Que vas hacer?-preguntó intrigado

_Por ahorita nada, pero sino baja, subiré yo misma y la levantaré-sentenció la pelinegra

Mientras tanto, Hinata se había puesto a preparar el desayuno para Sakura, aunque sabía que no bajaría en el tiempo estimado. Ya comenzaba a planear cómo despertaría a Sakura. Se le formó una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, de la cual se percato Naruto

__Esa sonrisa no es para nada buena-_dijo para sí mismo

* * *

**Media hora después…**

_Muy bien, se lo advertí, ahora me toca a mi- dijo mientras buscaba algo en la cocina

Se puso a buscar un cubo, pero parecía que la suerte estaba favor de Sakura en estos momentos.

_Hinata, que buscas?-preguntó Naruto interesado por lo que tenía en mente Hinata

_Mmm, nada porque ya lo encontre-dijo mientras sacaba el cubo y lo ponía a llenar con agua fría

_Hinata, estás segura?-preguntó no muy convencido por lo que iba hacer Hinata con su amiga

Hinata terminó de llenar el cubo y subió las escaleras y se dirigió la cuarto de su amiga, al parecer, como había supuesto, Sakura seguí durmiendo.

Entro sigilosamente, al parecer, su amiga tenía indicios de estar profundamente dormida. Bien, punto a su favor, ahora el siguiente movimiento: Despertar a Sakura

__Bien, es bueno saber, que se te van a quitar las ganas de dormir-_mencionó en sus pensamientos

_Sakura, yo te lo advertí

Eso fue suficiente, para que luego ella contará hasta tres para despertarla, y entonces lo hizo.

Le tiró el cubo de agua en la cara.

Unos bonitos ojos jades se abrieron intempestivamente al sentir el agua helada sobre su cara, su cabello estaba ahora mojado y despeinado, cabello extrañamente pero único rosa, conocida como Sakura Haruno una joven que pertenecía al igual que Hinata y Naruto al clan Senju. Al parecer su piel brillaba por la gotas de agua y por la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana, he de mencionar que tenía un buen físico, una joven hermosa y codiciada por muchos en el Clan.

_Que!-gritó mientras se veía, al parecer estaba…mojada.

_Yo te dije que lo haría y no te iba a gustar-dijo no prestando atención a la escena, y viendo hacia otro lado

_Pero pudiste hacerlo de OTRA forma!-estaba furiosa, simplemente por el hecho de que Hinata haya sido capaz de despertarla de esa forma, se esperaba cualquier cosa un grito, trompeta, una alarma, todo menos _eso._

_Bien si ya terminaste con tu escándalo, sugiero que te bañes y bajes a desayunar, tenemos cosas que hacer, como empacar tus cosas-dijo saliéndose del cuarto.

_Empacar mis cosas?-preguntó al no saber a que se refería Hinata

_Se te olvido?, hay Sakura cómo lo olvidaste?-dando un suspiro por que se amiga era un poco despistada y al parecer Sakura seguía sin comprender por lo que continuo Hinata con lo que decía-Mañana empiezan las clases de nuevo-ya iba captando- Tenemos que empacar todo porque nos vamos a ir hoy y tenemos que llegar ahí a más tardar a las 4 de la tarde-Ya entendía-Y nos van a venir a buscar a las 2 de la tarde, ya que son 6 horas de viaje en coche.

_Entiendo-dijó mientras se dirigía a su closet y sacaba una toalla-Bien Hinata, si quieres te puedes ir-dijo y luego de esto, se metió al baño.

-Bien-salió del cuarto y cerro la puerta y bajo.

* * *

_Que pasó?- dijo mientras arreglaba sus cosas

_La desperté; al principio, se levantó y se cayó; luego, me gritó y le tuve que explicar porque tenía que levantarse, y como lo suponía no sabía que mañana empezaban las clases-explicó mientras metía su ropa en maletas

_Entiendo-finalizó para seguir con el empaque de sus cosas

Sun duda concía a ambas.

* * *

Se había dirigido al baño. Después de tomar un baño se puso unos capri de mezclilla azul intenso y una blusa color negra con doble tela color rosa dándole el efecto de tener dos blusas de manga corta con estampado en rosa, y unos flats de color negro con puntos rosas. Se terminó de arreglar y comenzó con el empaque de sus cosas.

__Así que… Mañana regresamos al colegio?-_estuvo pensativa por unos minutos_-Este es nuestro último año y luego empieza el verdadero infierno-_suspiró.

No es que tuviera miedo, de hecho era autosuficiente e independiente, pero nunca estuvo de acuerdo con ese odio entre clanes, era una pelea sin sentido, sin embargo no le quedaba de otra.

Estuvo así por un buen rato, pensando y empacando sus cosas, ya llevaba la mitad de sus cosas arreglada cuando alguien tocó la puerta…

_Sakura?-pudo escuchar la voz de su amigo

_Que pasa?-había salido de sus pensamientos

_Mmm…quieres algo de desayunar aún no has bajado y Hinata comenzó a sospechar que te habías vuelto a dormir, y estaba empezando a llenar otra cubeta, por eso me ofrecí a ver que hacías-explicó el rubio.

_Lo siento, se me había olvidado que no había desayunado-estuvo pensando durante unos minutos- ahorita bajo, dame unos minutos, si?

_Esta bien-cerró la puerta y la pelirrosa suspiró

__Será mejor que baje antes de que a Hinata se le ocurra subir y tirarme otro cubetazo de agua_-se le formo una sonrisa en sus labios-_Definitivamente lo hará-_

* * *

_Sigue durmiendo?-lista con un cubo de agua fría

_No, no, no-dijo moviendo las manos y con una gota al estilo anime-_Será mejor que bajes Sakura o Hinata subirá por ti- _Lo que pasa es que estaba arreglando sus cosas y no se dio cuenta de que aún no había desayunado

_…-caída al estilo anime-_Definitivamente es muy despistada- _Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina-Bueno, al menos no estaba durmiendo…

_Si-dijo Naruto-_Que bien…_

Sakura bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al comedor, donde la esperaban Hinata y Naruto.

_Sakura, ya terminaste de empacar tus cosas?- preguntó Hinata mientras veía como Sakura sacaba un vaso y jugo frío.

Se quedó pensativa unos minutos y entonces respondió- Ya llevo la mitad de mis cosas, ya está la mayoría de mi ropa, sólo me faltan algunas cosas y ya temino

_Bien, porque ya sólo faltan dos horas para que nos recojan y nos lleven al instituto

_Esta bien- respondió mientras se sentaba y empezaba a degustar de su desayuno-almuerzo.

* * *

En otro lado, muy lejos de la "casa" de Sakura, para ser más específicos, en la mansión Uchiha, un pelinegro se estaba levantando de su sueño.

Al momento de poner los pies sobre el suelo, escucho que tocaban la puerta, sin embargo no respondió, y aún así, se abrió dando un portazo

_Oye!, quien te dio permiso de entrar en mi habitación!-comenzaba a molestarse por la presencia de esa persona-_Sino se va juró que yo mismo lo haré salirse-_inquirió en sus pensamientos

_Sasuke, comenzando el día y ya está molesto?-inquirió su hermano con una sonrisa burlona-_sigue siendo igual que siempre-_ caminó para estar mas cerca de Sasuke- Además porque aún no estás listo?- inquirió su hermano a lo cual Sasuke no le entendió

_A que te refieres?-preguntó el pelinegro

_No me digas que se te olvido?-mofó-Por lo que veo, al gran Sasuke Uchiha se le olvido

No recibió respuesta por parte de su hermano-_Se le olvido_- Sasuke hoy te tienes que ir al instituto, mañana comienzan las clases, y no tienes nada listo por lo que veo…-terminó de decir su hermano mayor

_…-Claro cómo se le pudo olvidar…_eso. _Bueno no es que tuviera interés en ir, pero sabía que este era su último año de tener que soportar a esa basura conocidos como Senjus.

_Y que piensas hacer?-comentó su hermano

_Lárgate de mi cuarto-aventándole una almohada, que, para su mala suerte, atrapó su hermano

_Bien, lo haré, y esperó que en dos horas estés listos, te vendrán a recoger a las dos de la tarde y son las doce, te sugiero que te apures de una vez- y no espero a la respuesta del pelinegro. Salió de su cuarto y bajo.

_Hmph-sabía que era mejor apresurarse; tomó un toalla y se metió al baño

* * *

**Minutos después…**

Un pelinegro se estaba bañando con agua fría, había que admitir que seguía teniendo sueño. Pero se le quitaría. Las gotas le caían sobre su piel nívea. Estaba pensando.

__Así que este es el último año, ¿eh?-_se cuestionó a sí mismo_-Hmph, no importa, una vez que termine el último año, podré deshacerme de todos los Senjus de una buena vez por todas-_Se le formó una sonrisa maliciosa en la comisura de sus labios

Una vez terminado de bañarse, salió con una toalla en la cintura, y buscó otra par secarse el cabello. Terminó de secarse y se dispuso a buscar algo para ponerse. Había escogido ponerse un suéter de tela fina color blanco y una camisa de color azul marino de manga larga con los primeros botones desabrochados dejando así ver sólo una parte del sutér y las mangas y unos pantalones de color negro al igual que sus zapatos del mismo color. Se miró en el espejo para arreglar el cuello de la camisa y cuando termino; Sin duda, una sonrisa arrogante se le formó en la comisura de sus labios; Si, definitivamente el era Sasuke Uchiha, "el príncipe menor" de los Orochimarus, de unos hermosos ojos negros como la noche que tienen conquistado a todo su Clan y al Clan Hebi; un extraño pero hermoso corte de cabello del mismo color que el de sus ojos, y su cuerpo estaba tan bien formado; claro no era para menos, después de todo el pertenecía a la familia que lideraba a todo el Clan.

__Será mejor que me apure, o sino nunca llegaré al instituto…-_dijo mientras caminaba por los pasillos para bajar a buscar algo de desayunar

* * *

**En la cocina…**

_Itachi, porqué no baja Sasuke?, se le hará muy tarde…- dijo una hermosa mujer de unos 35 años aproximadamente conocida como Mikoto

_Cuando subí, apenas se estaba levantando, y ni siquiera se acordaba de que se iba hoy al instituto…-comentó sin mucho interés

_Mmm…-se quedó dudativa por unos instantes

__Sasuke llegará tarde al ins…-_pero fue interrumpido al ver que su hermano había entrado a la cocina.-Sasuke llegarás tarde-dijo maliciosamente

_Hmph-no le importaba lo que su hermano le dijera, después de todo en unas horas ya no lo vería, una pequeña sonrisa se le formó-Buenos días, mamá- escucho un buenos días de su mama, entonces se buscó en el refrigerador un jugo de naranja.

Lo agarro y puso un poco en un vaso, y se sentó en la mesa, su mamá le sirvió su "desayuno" y empezó a degustar de el.

_Y nuestro padre?-preguntó el menor de los Uchihas

_Tubo que salir, a arreglar algunos asuntos…-siempre era lo mismo, sus papás nunca estaban en la casa, de hecho era raro, que su mama estuviera ahí, pero no era de importancia así que no le preguntó

_Hmph-siguió degustando de su comida.

* * *

**2 horas después…**

Se escuchó el timbre de la puerta, por lo que una pelinegra se dirigió a la puerta.

_Señorita, el señor Minato ha mandado una limosina para llevarlos al Instituto y me dijo que les diera esto-de su traje sacó una carta-Es una carta para los tres

_Mmm…está bien, esperé que les voy avisar a Sakura y a Naruto para que nos vayamos-finalizó Hinata

_No quiere que le ayude con las maletas?-ofreció amablemente el chofer.

_De acuerdo-dijo Hinata dejándolo pasar al chofer-venga, es por aquí-señalo la dirección hacia los cuartos.

Hinata le mostró las maletas que debía bajar el chofer y luego se dirigió a avisar a Sakura y Naruto.

_Sakura…Naruto…-tocó la puerta de ambos y la abrieron al mismo tiempo.

_Que pasa?-preguntaron al unísono

_Naruto, tu papá envío una de sus limosinas, ya llegaron por nosotros, así que suigeron que se apresuren a bajar-comentó la pelinegra mientras se dirigía a las escaleras

_Está bien-comentaron otra vez al unísono

* * *

_Sasuke, la limosina ya llegó, esperó que hayas terminado de empacar tus cosas-le dijo su mama mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto

Sorprendentemente el pelinegro había terminado de empacar en dos horas, e incluso estaba descansando un poco. Esto sorprendió mucho a su madre.

_Ya bajo-dijo mientras se levantaba de su cama y se dispuso a empezar a meter todo a la limosina. Unos minutos después su mama entró a su caurto seguida del chofer

_Sasuke, deja que te ayude el chofer a meter tus cosas a la limosina-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus ojos

_Hmph, de acuerdo-regresándole el gesto, después de todo era su mamá y la única en la que confiaba.

* * *

Ya habían terminado de meter las cosas de los tres, y entonces fue el momento, los tres se metieron dentro de la limosina. Y comenzó a avanzar la limosina.

Al parecer con la ayuda del chofer había sido más rápido, bueno, menos mal, porque sino ahorita mismo ya hubiera asesinado a su hermano. Se despidió de su mamá y de su hermano y se subió a la limosina.

* * *

**En las dos limosinas...**

__Este será un año muy largo…-_pensaron los cuatro…

Si definitivamente este año iba a ser mucho más interesante que los otros años, e iba a estar lleno de sorpresas para todos…

* * *

**Bueno, no es la gran cosa, pienso ir lento para que tengo más capitulos, y que las realaciones comienzen lento... No hace falta mencionar que la pareja principal será SasuSaku... desarrollaré las otras parejas pero menos...**

**Ahora las posibles preguntas que dejo aclaradas son que:**

**-Los 4 tienen papas...**

**-Hinata tiene un poco de OC, puesto que ella siempre es muy timida y todo**

**-Ni Naruto ni Hinata están enamorados..por ahora...**

**-Sasuke conoce a los tres**

**-Son los ricos de sus respectivos clanes**

**-Y quiero aclarar que Neji es del clan Orochimaru y lo explicaré en algún otro capitulo...**

**En fin, creo que esas son las posible dudas...y quiero dejarlas aclaradas...**

**Nos vemos :D**


End file.
